Sup Dude
by XxNEONQUEENxX
Summary: THIS STORY IS UNDERGOING EXTREME CONSTRUCTION- READ AUTHOR'S NOTICES! FIRST CHAPTER IS ATROCIOUS!
1. Chapter 1 discontinued!

Hi dudes this is my first story yadda yadda etc.

California surfer chick, Scarlet Uchiha is skateboarding into Hogwarts as an American Ministry of Magic Ambassador. What's going to happen when this deadly cool troublemaker from The West meets the Marauders? Sorry can't tell you now… read on!

By the way I don't own any Harry Potter things cause if I did the books would be in the Marauder era and Pettigrew wouldn't exist… but hey this is my fanfic so that's how it's gonna be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Crack** "sorry dude" Scarlet called to the angry shop owner "repair" she yelled fixing the window as she passed it, Scarlet Uchiha was racing down the street with her BFF Kaya on their flying skateboards, yea flying, they are witches, to get some summer shopping done on Redwood Boulevard the place to get wizarding items in the Bay Area. Anyway while racing, Scarlet's Aluminum beaters bat for Quittage had 'accidentally' flew out and smashed the shop window.

"sweeet Dude" Kaya grinned

"yea thanx" She agreed and the two pranksters raced on, weaving in and out of the crowded sidewalk.

LATER Scarlet and Kaya were sitting in a café sipping lemonade and discussing (loudly!) what Scarlet's new school would be like.

"dude you're like so lucky! Like you get to go to London, like England, like Europe!" Kaya exclaimed.

"yea but like I'll totally miss you! And I bet like no one there surfs"

"cause that truly is the most important quality" she said sarcastically.

"cause it's like hella cold there" Scarlet continued completely ignoring Kaya.

" hello! Europe!" Kaya waved her arms in the air in front of her friend to show how great it was.

"hello! Rain!" Scarlet also waved her arms to demonstrate falling rain.

"whateva…ooooh ya know what!"

"no what"

"you'll get an English boyfriend!" Kaya sang.

"ha, right, you know none of those European wizards are good enough for me!" Scarlet replied jokingly.

"fine then bring one back for me!" the two witches laughed.

" sure I will… but only if the dude will come"

"thanx" just then their two phones went off, one * bleep bleep bleep* Kaya pulled out her cell, and Scarlet pulled hers out as the song Girl by beck rang out as well.

" hn my mom says it's time to get home" Kaya reported.

" awww same! But it's not even late" Scarlet whined.

" uh Dude it's like, 8:30" Kaya checked her watch.

"your point is….?"

"oh never mind" Kaya mumbled " but we should get home since we have to make the Portal at the airport tomorrow" ( the Portal a magical doorway too somewhere far away can only be used for long distances)

"yah you're right, see ya dude" Scarlet sighed kicking up her skateboard.

"see ya tomorrow morning" Kaya waved and the two friends turned and boarded out of the café.

NEXT MORNING Scarlet woke and pulled on some black skinny jeans and bright green tank top brushed her long black hair, grabbed her backpack and purse and headed downstairs. (note: her eyes change from green to black often and she has naturally dark eyes so she doesn't need makeup)

"hey Mom I'm ready to go" she called as her mom came out of the kitchen.

"good, so am I. We are going to pick up Kaya first then head to the airport"

"k" the two got in the car and drove to get Kaya but as always she was late and they had to wait for her to get ready. So then finaly they arrived at the airport.

" ok girls you know what to do" Scarlet's mom said as she dragged her trunk out of the back of the car along with her pet cobra "Kitty". The two girls stood opposite each other,

" awwww I'm gonna miss you so bad Kaya!"

"same! Now who am I going to copy homework off of!" Kaya whined.

" haha, I'm sure your micro brain cells will enlarge….. eventually!"

" yea, riggghhht!" They said together and then both burst into laughter.

"jinx! You owe me a soda!" scarlet laughed

"fine I'll post it by owl like they do in England!"

"mmk" Scarlet sighed, she really was going to miss her friend but now it was time to go she was going to be late!

"it's time!"

"k" the two put their hands together and created a blue circle/portal thingy then Scarlet pulled out her wand, ( redwood, 13 ½ in., sea serpent scale core) and waved it in front of the portal opening it.

"don't worry I'll be back for Cristmas!" Scarlet hugged Kaya and walked through the door, back pack on back, trunk and skateboard in hand, and snake on shoulders, onto the steamy platform 9 3/4, Kings Cross Station, England.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pleaz review!!!!!!!!!! If u want me to continue this story!

THANX

-Uchiha


	2. author's sister's notice

Hello readers,

Quite honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if no one reads this because the first chapter would not exactly make me want to continue with this story. I am the author's sister, and I am trying to help her stop making a fool of herself. I don't read _Alex Rider_ and I wanted to read some of her fan fiction so I begged her to continue this story. However, we then re-discovered how awful this is.

We have decided to take the same idea and many of the same characters and write a completely new story rather than try to salvage this one. She will be more time period correct (no cell phones) and more canon (with Hogwarts in Scotland where it is supposed to be). I am helping her keep within JKR's world and will be editing everything before she posts it to prevent the text message language. I am sure you will enjoy the transformed story idea; I am very excited to get it posted and see your responses.

Thank you, from the author's older sister and a true fan fiction addict.


	3. author's notice

This is the author… I am absolutely horrified at this story. I can not believe I wrote this, it is so bad. I am going to change it around entirely, like my incredible kind sister said. Also while I am writing this story, I am going to write about the next generation with their grandchildren, the next generation of the marauders. So please after I finish redoing this story, read both of them, they will be better than this one was. X.X

-Neonz


End file.
